The Sad Reality
Hello! My name is Damian and today I’m gonna tell you a little story. It is about my childhood. It all started when I was only five years old. My family was always unstable, dad and mom used to get angry over little things and eventually beat me up. My older brother had died in a horrible car crash when I was a baby. I didn’t have many friends. But then one night, he came. I couldn’t exactly see him, but he could see me. His crimson eyes were always right there in the dark corner during the night. Once he came everything changed. I always hesitated bedtime, I could be with my new friend. We would always talk about various stuff, from my misadventures in the kindergarten to more grown-up topics such as wars and other things grown-ups talked about. I never called him any particular name, neither did he want to be called something. As time went by, he began to be more and more aware of my desires. As for him, I could only see his crimson eyes staring at me from that dark corner of my room. Always there for me during the night. His voice was calm and steady. It was always a pleasure listening to his soft baritone voice in the night silence. He always used eloquent words, and never argued with me. I never told mom about him, she would just shout and then slap me, sending me off to sleep. I knew better, I should keep such stuff in complete secrecy. I still remember that foggy night, I could feel something peculiar in my room. He was there again. He started rambling about fame and how he could make me whatever I wanted to be. He stated he knew what I wanted, what I always wished for. I could spot the difference, his voice was obscure and raspy. Before he vanished he told me this, “When you need help, expect help from me, dear friend.” It felt like it wasn’t him, but it still was. Then, when I was 10, he suddenly disappeared. He didn’t leave any notes, any signs, nothing… He just… left. Things sadly started getting worse. I was 15, I was addicted to drugs and I would casually smoke a blunt in front of school every day or so. I was a complete wreck. Thanks to that poison I inhaled I was skinny and sick all the time. I would occasionally get bullied because of my music tastes. All of those judging laughs filled my soul with hatred towards the world. My family was becoming fucked-up with every day passed. Depression, hate. It was a dark and ominous night that I chose to run away, somewhere far from this unpleasant damned pit called a city. I sheltered myself in an abandoned car facility. Wondering what I have done to get my life to an even more miserable state, I went off to sleep. I woke up in a nice house, my mum woke me up actually. She carried breakfast - eggs and bacon. “Delicious,” I thought to myself. But then I was like, “Wait, what? Where am I?” then I remembered it all. I figured out my long-forgotten friend had done me a favor. The best one possible. Fortunately, I wasn’t skinny at all, I was just normal. We had a nice house also, beautiful white tappets and black leather furniture. The home of my dreams! My parents were also loving and caring. But most important, my brother was alive! I’ve seen him only on photos, but now, he was standing right next to me! He was pretty tall and fit. He was actually a jolly fellow. We would always go to school and on our way we would discuss different matters - from the hot next-door girl to what car I should get when I have a driver's license. I also got the girl of my dreams. The same interests and mine, she was beautiful, loving and loyal. When the sun spread its warm beams of light and wrapped her in them, she looked astounding. But it was that autumn day that things got a turn to the worse. Ironically the weather was auspicious, a silent autumn night. Me and my brother were coming back from school. The only sound we could hear were the falling nearly dried-up leafs hitting the sidewalk. And something more… But I couldn’t describe it. It’s just that feel of someone behind you. But I ignored it and moved on. The feeling grew stronger and stronger, when a hand from behind reached and grabbed my brother. Two bullies from school were after us the whole time. They were around my brother’s age. One of them was skinny and tall, while the other one was fat. Like, REALLY fat. The skinny guy had a mark right through his right eye. Before I could react, the skinny guy put a knife to my brother’s throat. The other one, the fat bastard, started talking in a dark, monotonous tone: "Well, if it ain’t a coincidence we meet. Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Rick, and this is my buddy, Tom. Now you will give us all your money, or there will be another way out," but I immediately snapped. I still remember those dark times I went through. With all of the hate gathered in my right fist, I punched the fat fuck in the face. I felt his nose crumble under the hit of my fist. The one with the knife didn’t even hesitate and slit my brother’s throat. With the help of an adrenaline rush I jumped on him and we began fighting on the ground. I punched him in the gut, he gasped for air and stabbed me. With the last drop of power left in me, I summoned the inhumane in me. I had pierced both of them… in their hearts. I went to my brother, but there was no use. He was dead already. Again. But this time, in front of my eyes. And it was all my fault. If I gave my money and didn’t resist, we would be okay. Dazed, I fell to the ground. I was trying to stay conscious for as long as I could, but my struggles were useless. Before slipping into unconsciousness from the blood loss, I heard that familiar, calm, deep, baritone laughter… I woke up in the hospital, only to see my parents beside me. I was right, my beloved brother was dead. My parents were crying. After a few weeks my wounds have healed. I went back home. At 15, and without a brother, again, I felt that sickening depression hit on me again. Fortunately I still had my loving parents and my more-than-a-sister girlfriend. I don’t know what went through my mind back then but I liked playing with fires. I figured out it would be a good idea to light a candle in my room. “Just a small one,” I said to myself. Since my parents were sleeping, it wouldn’t be a problem. Oh was I wrong… One day I was met with the most horrible experience in my entire life that I will never forget. I was woken up by one of the most horrifying shrieks you can imagine. I immediately jumped out of bed only to be presented to a ring of fire. I was shocked. I didn’t know what to do. My mother was screaming downstairs. Dad was trying to put out the fire, but it was no use. It would spread all over the house. We were trapped. There was no way we could call 911, because the phone was already turned to ash. I could hear my parents’ screams. They’re still echoing in my head. I fell down crying, praying that the flames would take me and punish me for what I’ve done. No… I saw those red eyes, staring at me in the dark. Then I just fell… I woke up several days later (which for me felt like minutes) but I couldn’t see anything. I was in the hospital, again. I heard footsteps. It was the nurse. She told me: “Oh, you’re awake! Sorry to tell you, but your parents are… dead. So sorry. The neighbors had called 911, but it was way too late. You are so lucky to be alive! You were burned like an overcooked steak. But we managed to bandage you all up and you will be released in around a week or two.” I immediately jumped but the nurse just put me down back in bed. I was trying not to cry, because it hurt SO much. After a few months I managed to recover. I still had friends and my love… I was living with her and her parents in a matter of fact. But the thought of what I’d done floated over me like a cloud, all day and all night. It was November, the class went on a school trip. A school trip that was totally not worth the money. Why? Well, the bus fell into an abyss thanks to the icy roads. Most of my friends died in the accident. Fortunately, I didn’t even have a scratch on my body. Only the scars of the burns. All I had was my only living precious thing - my girl, my love, my… everything. We were getting even closer, we were one of the few who managed to survive. We would always help each other. In hard times, in impossible times. It was December, a cold, snowy and windy night. The melancholic wind pounded against the windows. I was in my love’s room, we were watching TV when we heard the screams downstairs. “I will go and see what is up,” and I took my pocket knife, my favorite one. “I will come with you, please.” "As you say, but there is something wrong. I sense it." And we went down, only to see her parents torn apart, and hanged with their guts. She couldn’t resist and burst out in tears. I was just staring in disbelief. ”WHAT THE FUCK?” I yelled. “WE MUST RUN!” and grabbed her hand. She managed to get up and follow me. With a few kicks, the door was open (adrenaline rush works miracles). Then and there I saw him, in his full horror. The so-called “friend” of mine, standing under the lamplight. The ground was covered in thick snow so it was hard to make quick moves. My childhood memories swung back at me with full force. I made the connection - the death of my brother, the fire, the bus crash. It was him granting my wishes… my wishes before I woke up in this paradise-like nightmare. We just stood there in horror, analyzing his black figure. All we managed to differentiate in the darkness is his arms – they were long and skinny, ending with long, sharp blades which were, just as him, black… He was standing there, as if he was waiting us. His red eyes finally managed to stare into my soul. He came closer to us. Standing in front of me, he uttered with his deep calm voice: "Your wishes are granted, my dear friend…" We were still staring at him, speechless. “Except one…” and he swiftly rushed to her, stabbing her in the stomach. Blood came out of Ashley’s mouth. Her warm blood poured onto the white covering of the ground, painting it in dark red. She was motionless in blood. I was more than angry, pissed off, ticked off, full with hate, sad. A cluster of emotions. What was I left with? My best friend had betrayed me. He had murdered all of my precious – my brother, my family, my friends… He destroyed my life in front of my very eyes. The beast then turned its head and looked at me with its terrifying crimson eyes: "Have you ever wondered how I keep them red? Well, now you know. I fool idiots like you in my trap, promising them all the best, playing w….” He couldn’t finish his words. I channeled all of the hate I have gathered, I charged that thing with my knife. I successfully managed to pierce it in the right eye. Then I proceeded with the rest of him. With that chillingly calm voice it said to me: "Finally, I have granted your final wish," and it just melted down into the snow. With barely any powers, I managed to drag myself to my love. She was fine, we both healed. We grew up, we are married. We have two children, a five-year old son and a gorgeous three-year-old daughter. As I was walking up to my son’s bedroom I heard that familiar voice… I panicked and quickly made my way to his room. The door was closed, actually, locked. I heard it, it was his voice. “Welcome to the sad reality…” and I heard my son scream. Then the door just opened to reveal a gruesome sight. He was… torn apart. He was just… laying on the ground, in front of the room, split in half. Blood was all over the place. I was left… speechless… Just… staring. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. “I want to die. OH GOD, I want to die. I wish my life was never given… I hope I die as soon as…” Damian woke up. He fell asleep by his laptop while he was writing a story. Cold sweat covered his hands, he realized it was only a dream. But a scream broke the silence. It was his mum. Damian quickly ran to the kitchen only to see the words, “Welcome to the sad reality,” painted with his mother’s blood on the walls. His mom was hanged with her guts. Damian was thunderstruck. He saw crimson eyes staring at him from out of the window. Then he heard a deep, baritone laughter and a raspy voice said, “Welcome to the sad reality.” A big shout-out to my friend who helped me a lot in creating this story! Category:Beings